Plagg
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |miraculous = Cat Miraculous |friends = Adrien Agreste |food = Camembert Other types of cheese |likes = Shiny things Playing Watching TV |species = Kwami |first = The Bubbler |latest = |residence = Agreste mansion in Paris, France China (past) |abilities = Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation Intangibility|dislikes = Adrien moping about Ladybug}} is a kwami that is connected to the Cat Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the ring to transform into a black cat-themed superhero, the current wearer being Adrien Agreste. Appearance Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimeters tall.https://twitter.com/1209Sina/status/854076394917310464 He has a large head and small body. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and he also has one whisker on each cheek. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 Quite the picky eater, he only enjoys eating cheese, particularly Camembert, which Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he's being uncooperative. He seems to like anything that is shiny and will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including Chloé's bracelet. Often making bad choices, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head, Plagg can be quite troublesome. He also seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Adrien's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. However, Plagg does have a kinder side that comes out, and he will be serious if the situation requires him to be. He tries to stop Adrien from transforming, as he hasn't finished explaining everything about the Cat Miraculous, in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", and he thinks Adrien's idea to talk Volpina out of causing harm isn't as useful as being Cat Noir is in the episode of the same name. Abilities Plagg is able to fly and levitate. Despite being small, he can carry objects larger or heavier than him, including a large slice of Camembert or a remote control. He can also phase through solid objects, like in "Volpina" when he phases through Gabriel Agreste's safe to get inside and unlock it for Adrien. As a kwami, Plagg gives the wearer the power of destruction (bad luck) and transforms them into a black cat-themed superhero with the Cat Miraculous. Plagg, during the time his wearer is transformed, is aware of what is going on, albeit not able to communicate with them. For example, in "Dark Cupid", he remembers the events going on while Adrien was under the influence of Dark Cupid's arrow and informs him that he said a lot of bad things to Ladybug. Whenever the wearer uses Cataclysm, Plagg begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the ring and reverting the wearer back to normal. To be able to transform them again, he must refuel by eating, his food of choice being Camembert. Relationships Adrien Agreste Plagg works with Adrien to help him become Cat Noir, but he doesn't show great amounts of kindness or dedication towards him most of the time. He hides from Adrien instead of coming out to help him when Stormy Weather is on the loose, and the only thing that lures him out is Camembert. He often teases him, usually for his impossible love for Ladybug, or points out questionable decisions when he isn't opting for doing them himself. However, he refers to Ladybug as the love of Adrien's life and questions why he didn't take the chance to find out her secret identity after the battle with Lady Wifi. However, Plagg has shown that he does care for Adrien, like when he asks if Adrien is okay when his father doesn't appear for parent show-and-tell at school. Plagg once lets Adrien neglect his duties as Cat Noir, suggesting that he should have fun at his birthday party before trapping the Bubbler's akuma. Also, unlike Tikki, he doesn't pressure him when it comes to working. He is informative to Adrien at times, like when he warns him that they can't transform in "Rogercop" while Chloé's bracelet is stuck on Plagg's head, as it would damage Cat Noir's powers. He also gives him cheese, something he doesn't usually share, for his birthday, even though Adrien doesn't want it and Plagg eats it for him. In "Simon Says", Plagg looks concerned and sad for Adrien when Gabriel hugs Adrien and leaves quickly when he notices Adrien's ring for the first time. Tikki While Plagg and Tikki have yet to be seen interacting with one another in the show, it is confirmed that they "know each other very well."https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Plagg has never met Marinette, but in "Stoneheart", he teases Adrien that he and Marinette are "two lovebirds." With Ladybug, Plagg knows that Adrien has a crush on her and how much she means to him, but he is skeptical about Adrien's feelings, reminding him that he doesn't know who Ladybug really is underneath the mask. However, he occasionally shows that he does get behind Ladybug and Adrien becoming a couple, like being upset with Adrien not staying around to see Ladybug detransform in "Lady Wifi". Gabriel Agreste Plagg and Gabriel have never met, and when Adrien suggests that his father a playing a prank on him with Plagg in "Stoneheart", Plagg adamantly warns Adrien that he can never reveal his secret identity to his father or anyone else. Although rarely commenting on it, Plagg can tell that a lot of Gabriel's actions toward Adrien make him very disappointed. The discovery of Gabriel's secret safe excites Plagg in "Volpina", though he quickly loses interest after seeing nothing interesting, other that thinking he may remember the book from somewhere. Nino Lahiffe Never having met Nino, Plagg knows that Adrien views him as his best friend. He reassures Adrien that they can save Nino from his akumatization after enjoying the party for a while in "The Bubbler", and he is very amused by Nino's attempt to reveal his feelings for Marinette in "Animan", listening to the conversation on Adrien's head. Chloé Bourgeois Although never meeting her, Plagg doesn't care much for her. He has fun teasing Adrien about him possibly being in love her Chloé when they learn about Alya's belief in Chloé being Ladybug in "Lady Wifi". He also invades Chloé's bag for what looks like a box of Camembert, and after learning it isn't, he plays with her bracelet before it gets stuck on his head, leading to a lot of problems. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Plagg's name is based off the word "plague."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 * Plagg does not like to eat any food besides cheese.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756967343620620292 * Plagg is based on a black cat, which, in some cultures, are symbols of bad luck. * For Plagg, while doing the English dialogue needed for animating the show, Matthew Géczy used a British accent. * He was bigger in the Ladybug PV, being around the size of Félix's head. * He is partially responsible for Lieutenant Roger's akumatization, causing the disappearance of Chloé's bracelet and subsequently Roger's temporary dismissal. * He is the first kwami to have been killed in the show, being erased with Cat Noir in "Timebreaker" by the villain of the same name. However, this outcome is prevented when Ladybug goes back in time and stops her. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he tells Adrien that he met the genie of the lamp in the past. * Plagg enjoys playing like a puppy and watching TV.https://officialmiraculousladybug.tumblr.com/post/159430554187/any-fun-facts-about-plagg es:Plagg ru:Плагг pl:Plagg fr:Plagg pt-br:Plagg ko:플랙 de:Plagg Category:Kwamis Category:Recurring Characters Category:Genderless